14 de febrero ¿otro día mas?
by LaDJsquishie
Summary: Es el dia del amor y la amistad, Ikki esta decidiendo dar un paso en su relacion con Hyoga, un paso (one-shot)Ikki'S P.O.V.


Otro dia más, el mismo lugar, las mismas personas, el mismo tono asfixiante con el que me levanto al reconocer esas voces en la cocina,

Esas voces parpadeantes, que fluyen y fluyen como una cancion monotona

Mi cabeza me duele

Cuanto bebi ayer?

Aun no recuerdo…

Solo se que queria distraerme, huir tal vez

De este bullicio insolente en el que se ha convertido mi vida

Antes las cosas eran mucho más sencillas

Yo me sentia mas seguro, mas protegido es la palabra adecuada,

De que?

De este sentimiento

Que no puedo apartar al verte

Tu, tu y solo tu haces que me desplome en mi cama como lo hago ahora, con el temor de enfrentarte de no querer dar la cara al cruzar ese pasillo que nos separa

Pero por que?

Por que me escondo?

Yo … no soy asi

Tal vez tengo miedo, no de ti sino de… este sentimiento

Por que tuvo que pasarme a mi?

Porque este dia es tan sofocante, tan largo…

Por que cuando pienso en ti, como hago ahora solo puedo sentir calor, a contraste de todo lo que tu representas…

Un ser frio sin sentimientos aparentes

Porque tengo que fijar mi vista en ti cada vez que percibo tu presencia

Siento que absorbes todo lo que tengo planeado y el dia se me va en contemplarte, aunque no lo notas, el dia se me va en mirarte en solo mirarte y aunque dedique a esto solo unos segundos son suficientes para completar mi dia.

Que hago ahora?

Quiero salir pero siento que no puedo

Es inutil resistirlo, tengo que verte, es inevitable, tarde o temprano te encontrare, esta casa es tan pequeña para los dos… recuerdo esa pelea que tuvimos al mudarnos, ninguno de los dos queria vivir el uno con el otro, pero por un lado si tenia que vivir junto a ti para estar con Shun, tendria que aceptarte…

Para estar con Shun, si al principio era asi, solo venia a visitar a mi hermano, porque aun no aceptaba el quedarme a vivir teniendote cerca…

El pretexto que tu dabas para odiarme era el rencor que me guardabas de yo haber sido tu enemigo en un principio, cuando volvimos a vernos despues de tantos años, cuando te di esa vision horrenda de tu madre…

Perdoname…

Nunca quise hacerte daño, estaba equivocado, ciego de odio e ira, perdoname, cuanto quisiera decirtelo, explicarte que…todo lo que era yo era solo una mascara, una pared que levantaba a mi alrededor… para que no me hirieran , para que nunca mas volviera a sufrir despues de lo que paso, despues de Esmeralda… ese ser al que tanto ame.

Esa muchacha inocente y pura, de la cual me enamore, de la cual aun recuerdo con nostalgia sus atenciones para conmigo como si fuera ella una figura sagrada, un angel que no ha sido comparado con nadie hasta que llegaste tu.

Mi angel

Pero más que mi angel, eres mi luz mi vida. Me siento impotente al ser incapaz de decirtelo, demostrartelo… no solo con palabras sino con acciones.

Ha pasado una hora a partir de que estoy divagando, si…tú me pones asi

Quisiera maldecir el dia en que empece a sentir esto, en un intento por hacerme más fuerte, mas estable, coherente, seguro, pero… no puedo. Simplemente no puedo.

Cada vez que te veo este sentimiento se hace mas intenso, atrapante e ilogico, pues el amor es asi, acaso tiene logica?

No…

Simplemente lo sientes

Lo respiras…

Y si es asi…

Te amo

Te amo aun más por aceptarme como soy

El necio cabeza dura del que te enamoraste

Porque es asi, tú lo has dicho, pero yo aun no me atrevo a declararlo

Te amo

Tu que eres tan "gelido" ya me lo has dicho

Me siento tan tonto aquí encerrado… contando los minutos para que acabe este dia…

Porque tuve que planear decirtelo este dia?

Me es tan dificil…

Antes lo odiaba, incluso pasaba desapercibido para mi este dia…

Una excusa más para empapar a los consumidores de mercadotecnia, del arte de vender…

Una excusa más para acentuar que te odiaba y que no te amaba… porque lo confieso te amaba mucho antes de todo esto, de que esta relacion comenzara, ya te amaba…

Mucho antes de que conociera tu piel, mi corazon te amaba…

Mucho antes de sentir ese estallido al unisono de nuestros cuerpos que ensamblaban con deseo una lujuria abrasadora…

Te amo

Y no puedo pensarlo más…

Tengo que decirtelo

por mas que mi mente lo aplace

Porque mi corazon quiere salir y gritarle a los cuatro vientos esa declaracion

Pero mi cabeza me detiene aquí…

Quien diria que llegaria a sentirme asi un dia?

Quien diria que llegue a hacer lo que consideré lo mas cursi y ridiculo.

Comprar un enorme oso con un corazon de chocolate para demostrarte lo "dulce" que eres…

Pero ya no me importa lo que digan o vayan a pensar

El unico del que me importa su opinion eres tú…

En realidad lo que menos me importa son los detalles, es verdad que un buen regalo levanta el animo y da alegria

yo me conformo con solo permanecer a tu lado

Eso es realmente lo que importa

Pero ya vez… pato cursi no pude evitar el comprartelo

Al ver como se iluminaron tus ojitos cuando pasamos por ese escaparate y aunque no me lo pediste , supe que en silencio deseabas ese oso…

Algunas veces, eres tan predecible…

Muchas veces con solo perderme en tus ojos puedo leer el amor que hay en ti…

Y cuando siento eso inmediatamente me doy cuenta y me convenzo mas de que tu eres la persona a la que le daria todo, mi sangre, mi amor, mi cuerpo, mi alma…

Por ser como eres por eso te amo. Por el solo hecho de existir, de permanecer a mi lado, de no flaquear ante las miradas acusadoras la primera vez que nos vieron como pareja frente al santuario, frente a la Diosa, que muy a su manera lo acepto al principio, y ya despues hasta nos dio una fiesta en nuestro honor… quien la viera.

Porque hemos luchado contra tantos obstaculos desde las batallas que libramos juntos cuando este sentimiento aun era virgen, hasta este dia en el que estoy completamente sumergido en él…

Y me sumerjo sin temor, porque ya no me importa ahogarme en ese néctar, al estar a tu lado, al sentir que voy de tu mano y respiro de tu boca el aire que exhalas, y me convenzo una vez mas de que este es el dia… este es el momento y no puedo esperar mas…

FIN


End file.
